The Fool's Love Chocolate
by defog2000
Summary: Based on Valentine's Day from P4G Yu x Naoto


Note: I realize that a few problems about myself: 1. doesn't have much experience writing romance stories; 2. doesn't know much romantic words or quotes to use (lack of interesting vocabs; 3. don't really edit my story after writing it. What do you think I should do to solve these problems? Pls do drop your comments down below. Now let's move on to my 2nd Yu x Naoto one shot, Based on Valentine's Day from the Game. Here Goes:

* * *

~The Fool's Love Chocolate~

"PiPiPiPi" Yu's cellphone rang loudly in his pocket as he is dressing up into his school uniform to prepare for school. Wondering who would be texting him at this period of time, his hand reached down to his pocket and took out the device. He flipped one open his phone and his eyes cast down to read the text showing in the screen. _Oh, it's from Naoto._

The text reads: SENPAI, I HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO GIVE YOU TODAY. WILL YOU MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL? Y/N PLZ REPLY SOON. ~ Naoto

"Hmm?" Yu raised his eye brown as he reread the text several times, curious as why she would sent this to him. He smiled from ear to ear as he realized the purpose her invitation. _Oh yeah, today is Valentine's Day. _Just then, he began to recall the conversion he had with Naoto a few days ago.

~Start of flash back~

~11th February. Tuesday, 8PM in the evening ~

Yu decided to spend the rest of the evening talk with Naoto near the bookstore, which unfortunately closed when she wanted to buy a book. As they were talking, Naoto suddenly asked him, "Do you know that Valentine's Day is coming in a few days' time?" Yu nodded in response. He was quite surprised to hear her asking this question. He thought about the purpose of her question. Yu gave a question look and asked, "Are you going to give to me chocolate for Valentine's Day?" "Y-Yes…" Nodding her head slowly, she pulled her cap down, trying hide the blush that's forming around her cheeks. "D-Don't expect much from it though as this is my first time making chocolate." A small hint of unsureness can be heard from her voice. "But I won't know how hard it would be until I try it out, right?" She looked up to his lover, trying to express her deep affectionate love to her smile, and said "Regardless of how hard it may be, I'll keep trying to make the chocolate, just for you…." Yu was smiling from ear to ear as he sensed her strong will and determination and deep affection she had towards him. "I'll be looking forward for it then."

~End of flash black~

"Ding-dong!" The bell sounded signaling the end of school. Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and Kanji gathered around Yu's desk and engage a small to talk about today. Just then, Rise stepped in to the classroom and give out the friendship chocolates to everyone. "Wow, I'm getting chocolate from the Risette herself!" Yosuke cheered as he received the chocolate. "Calm down, It is only friendship chocolate." Rise reminded him. "Yea, I know…but still I am getting chocolate from an idol, right?" he smiled cheerfully anyways. "Geez," Chie shook her head as she smacks her forehead. A few seconds later, Naoto appeared in front of the classroom. "Oh hi Naoto-kun, it is not very often to see you here. What's up?" Chie asked.

"O-Oh…um… I want to speak to Senpai" Yu noticed that she is nervous judging the way that she said those lines. "Why do you want to talk to him?" Yosuke took a quick glance at Yu before turning back his gaze at Naoto, who was blushing fiercely. "And why you still way over there?" Yosuke eyed at her suspiciously. "A-Anyways, I will talk to him later." Naoto quickly avoided answering his question and gave Yu a thoughtful look. _I will see you later, Senpai. _She then quickly walked away out of sight. "What was that for?" Kanji arched his eyebrow questioningly as he stared at the empty space where Naoto once was. _That was…a bit awkward… _Yu thought.

Yu meet up with Naoto during the afternoon. The couple decided to head to the Beach, where no one can interrupt their private moment together. The sounds of the crushing waves can be heard as they stood quietly, admiring the view of the large, blue open sea. After a few moments of silence, Naoto finally turned her body to face Yu, "It's quiet here…" As she makes eye contact with her boyfriend, she couldn't help but look apologetic. "Sorry about what happened back at the school… I didn't mean to say that in front of everyone…" her voice trailed off as her eyes cast down, sympathizing that she was sorry for the slightly embarrassing moment that she had caused. "I-I just feel so nervous about today." She sighed. "It's okay, Naoto I understand that." He shook his head, disagreeing the need of her apology. "This is your _first time_ celebrating Valentine's Day after all." He smiled cheerfully at his girlfriend, trying to send the message that it's okay to feel nervous. Heck, even Yu is also feeling a little nervous about today too. "A-Anyways, here." Naoto muttered quietly as she holds out a box towards her boyfriend. Yu take a moment to examine the gift in font of him. The chocolate Naoto made is in a simple-looking black box, with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. "A-At first, I had it all wrapped up in some cute little package…" Her cheeks turned bright red as she mentioned it. "But I took it off because it was too embarrassing to carry that around…" She sighted as she looked up, expecting a look of disappointment from Yu. "Sounds like you." Naoto was slightly taken aback by his kind, friendly tone. Yu never even expected something fanciful or something with a complex design from Naoto, he knew Naoto would never do something like such a thing; it would be out of character for her to do something like that. "Oh… maybe I should have kept it the way it was…" Naoto still feels a bit ashamed despite hearing her boyfriend's words.

"But I made it with you in mind, please accept it…" Naoto hands out the box to him. Her gift was immediately accepted by Yu as he took it with two thankful hands. "Well, I can't say no to someone who worked so hard to make chocolate for me, especially when that someone is you." Yu chuckled to himself softly. Naoto could not stop the heat flowing around her cheeks when she heard that he appreciated her gift that she has been working hard on for the past few days. "And…umm…well…if you could…" Naoto was blushing heavily as she stumbled along her lines as she tried to make a request from her boyfriend. Her shyness got the better of her as she struggled to finish her sentence. Fortunately, Yu saw through her intentions within a few seconds. A wide grin formed on Yu's face and said, "Let's eat it together." "Huh?" Naoto stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief. _How does he know that I… _"You wanted to share the chocolate with me, right?" Yu laughed softly at the sight of her reaction, knowing that he guessed correctly. "Oh, Of course!" Naoto quickly replied, and then she turned her gaze to the ground beneath. Her cheeks turned crimson as she stared at the ground with embarrassment. _H-How does he see through my intentions with just a few words within such a short period of time? It is as if he is to able read my thoughts._ Naoto thought about the question lingering in her head, still amazed about his ability to read her mind.

The couple sat down on the stairs and they began to eat share the chocolate that Naoto made. Despite the simple-looking exterior, the chocolate inside the box had an adorable design in painstaking detail. Yu carefully took out the chocolate from the box and popped that small little treat into his mouth. He slowly chewed the chocolate in his mouth. Yu could not believe how good the chocolate tasted. He closed his eyes in mirth, as his tongue attempted to make out all the flavors that make it taste so delicious. The rich cocoa on the outer coating of the chocolate melts as it touches his tongue. As the coating dissolved, his taste buds were enriched with the warm and sweet mixture of blueberry and strawberry fillings in the soft, smooth interior of the chocolate. It was a taste heaven. Naoto studied her boyfriend's face as she nervously watched him slowly chewing the homemade chocolate made just for him, hoping it taste good. But all her worries were casted aside when she heard him said, "Naoto, this is delicious! Here, try some." Yu took out another piece of the chocolate from the box, and then held up the chocolate up to her. Naoto blushed as he realized what he is trying to do. "O-Okay…" she stammered. She opened her mouth to allow Yu to put the chocolate into her mouth. "Wow_, _your right! It is delicious!" Naoto exclaimed. It was tasted so good that she couldn't believe that she made this by all herself. Yu smiled cheerfully as he saw the expression on her face. "You did a good job, Naoto" He commented on her success in making these chocolates. "Well…all I did was following the instructions listed in the cookbook; I didn't expect it to be this good." She smiled embarrassingly. Despite her words, Yu could see that Naoto seemed satisfied of the outcome.

After they ate the chocolate, they put down the empty box to the side and look out in the distance as they sat quietly, enjoying the view of the sun setting down as the sounds of the crashing waves could be heard. "Umm…Senpai, May I ask you a favor?" Naoto requested out of the blue. "What is it, Naoto?" Yu turned his gaze towards to his girlfriend, curious about her sudden request. "Well…you see," Naoto paused, thinking hard about the words that she was about to say next. "This is the first time I have been in love, so I have difficulties adjusting to it. I kept having questions and thoughts about you, me as well about the relationship we are currently undergoing now…" She cast her gaze down; Yu immediately sensed that something was bothering her. "When I am with you, I start to lose sight of the identity I created for myself…I'm blurring, becoming something new. I want to be happy with who I am…but I want **you** to be happy with who I am, too…" It took a while to let the words sink into Yu's head, trying to understand where this is leading to. "And then, I start wondering whether I am changing myself for my benefit or I am doing it for your approval… and what that means about me." Naoto looked up to face Yu, seeing that he understands what she is talking about; she continues on, "I think… I want you to figure what who I really want to be…because if I know you are happy with who I am then I don't need anyone else's approval but my own."

There was a moment of silence when Naoto finished her sentence… Though Yu looked very calm on the outside, in the inside of head, _*sigh* I knew something like this will come anytime soon…_He groaned mentally in his head._ Well, I better make sure that she gets the message so this subject won't be brought up again._

Yu slowly put both of his hands on Naoto's shoulders, and developed a serious expression on his face as he looked straight into her eyes. "Naoto, how long do you been holding on to this thought in your head?" "S-Senpai…w-why do you asking that?" Seeing the serious look on his face made her feel worried that she made him angry somehow. "Please just answer my question." The sliverette said calmly, reassuring her girlfriend that he was not angry. "Well…" She looked away for a moment before turning back her gaze to the sliverette. "I-It has been in my head for quite some time now…" Naoto muttered. "Then I am going to say this just once…" Yu leaned in closer towards the detective. "After that, don't bring up about this topic ever again, I don't want you to stress yourself by thinking too much about these things…" Naoto nodded her head slowly. "I will do that, Senpai…" "Now listen carefully…"Yu leaned in a little bit more closer to her. "All I want for you to do is…" He out of the sudden quickly wrapped around his arms around her for a quickly hug. "Is for you to be yourself. That's it." He whispered in her ear. "Huh?" Naoto looked at him questioningly. _He wants me to be myself? _"I don't need you to change yourself for me, I never thought of or even want the need of changing you, you are fine just the way you are…That's why I fall in love with you the first place." The sliverette gently caress her check before finally saying, "You don't need to look for something to change or something to accomplish, you only to need faith in yourself… You are just simply yourself; you once said that to me, right? So don't ever lose that faith you have for yourself, believe and choose your own decisions…don't change yourself for the sake of others, especially me, okay?" Naoto was dumbstruck; she was speechless when she heard all he ever wanted was she being herself. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she could not help it. She felt so foolish and ashamed that she wasted so much time thinking what Yu wanted or what she must do to improve their relationship with each other because of her social awkwardness in the public. "I….*sniff*I'm sorry for being so immature, I-I just wanted to know how I could be-" Suddenly, her explanation was interrupted as she felt a hand brushing against her cheek, wiping away her tears fallen from her eyes. She also felt a gentle force pushing up her chin, forcing her to look up. Yu gave the detective a warm and soft smile, "You don't have to worry about it anymore, Naoto. Promise me that you will stay true to yourself, never to change anything about yourself…So that I will love the Naoto that I know every day with all of my heart and soul."

"S-Senpai, I…" _That…That was so…_ "I will promise that I will do that Senpai." Naoto found herself unable to look away from those slivery eyes. They show her that he truly love her for who she is, she doesn't need to change anything to make him happy. She realized that he only needs someone to be by his side, so that he would be able to show his affections and love to the one who he truly cares about,_** she realized that she is the only one that can fulfill his need…**_Without warning, she grabbed his collar and tugged it to pull him closer to her.

"Hmm? Wait, Naoto what are you-, Mmmph!" Yu was stunned by her sudden action. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against her's. His eyes widen as he was shocked to see what was before him. He never knew that she would be the one who would make the first move. But regardless, who would never want to kiss him after making such a touching and romantic speech like that. He was lost himself as wave after wave of passion wasted over his psyche, losing himself in the kiss. Instinct immediately told him to wrap around his arms tightly around Naoto as her arms snaked up around his neck to deepen their kiss. At that very moment, and for the first time of their lives, they felt like they were one only ones who existed in this world. After seemed like an eternity, they finally broke their kiss. They looked at each other, blushing even redder then Yukiko's red sweater. There was a few seconds of silence, both taking a moment to realize what they did actually happened. Finally, Naoto muster up her courage to speak to break the awkward silence, but she only managed to whisper, "S-Senpai..." still feeling a bit shy to speak up after their first kiss. "Yes, Naoto?" Yu shifted closer to her and lower down his head to hear her. "I…I love you." She smiled affectionately. "I love you too, Naoto" Yu returned the smile back.

The couple wrapped their arms around each other for a warm embrace. They closed the gap between them, pressed their firmly against each other as they kiss for one last time as the sunsets behind them into the vast open ocean. Yu could smell a faint sweet aroma of the chocolate from Naoto's breath.

-Yu spent a long time with Naoto….

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. Do write your review down below if you enjoy this Yu X Naoto one-shot. (And I may have probably solved the mystery of the mysterious sentence "you can smell the sweet aroma of the chocolate…" from the game.) If you had anything that I need to improve on or had advice, you are welcome to write them down too.


End file.
